ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceremonial Crystal Envoy
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Rock Controlled Sector #Rock Homeworlds at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will say "Possible Ship Detected". Classified as a NEUTRAL_ROCK type beacon under the title ROCK_CRYSTAL_DIPLOMAT. ---- A Rock ship with exquisite crystalline hull plating hails you and a shrouded Rock figure appears on screen: "This is the ceremonial envoy of the Crystal realm speaking. We have heard a lot of the Federation from our young Rock children. Would you care to meet us? There is much to discuss." # Agree to meet the envoy. #* Crystal Diplomat Meeting # (Crystal Crew) Have your Crystal crewmen greet the envoy. #* The crystal beings converse in their native resonance language. After a while, the envoy addresses you again: "This is all most interesting, Captain. You should really visit our home world. Uncovering the ancient gateways that lead to it from this sector is one part of my mission here. Please allow me to send one of my disciples with you. This might aid both of us in our endeavor." #** Receive a Crystal crewmember named Piece. # Politely decline to meet the envoy. #* You explain that you are not authorized to speak on behalf of the Federation, but promise to forward the offer to the Federation government. The envoy sends his regards, as well as symbolic gift of scrap. #** Receive a low amount of scrap. # Whatever the Rock are up to with these strange beings, it can not be good for the Federation. Engage the vessel! #* "This is a most tragic development. Although I have to admit that I have started to enjoy military engagements during the time spend with my ancient sons and daughters. I will give you, what they call 'a honorable death.'" The envoy ship activates its weapon clusters. #** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) #*** Fight a Rock Diplomat Ship (default rewards) Crystal Diplomat Meeting * Upon docking, the ceremonial vessel suddenly activates hidden weapon arrays and swings them towards your ship. Meanwhile, borders storm through the airlocks. ** You are attacked by 2''' crystal boarder. *** "What is the meaning if this?" **** "We are well informed about the Federations influence in this galaxy and we also know all about your mission. The Rock people might appear primitive to you, but it is your stance towards them that is truly revolting. You should have known better. We cannot let you fulfill your mission. Some of us have decided that the Rebels are better fit to rule your tiny realm." ***** You are attacked by '''2 rock boarder. ****** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ******* Fight a Rock Diplomat Ship (default rewards) * You have your crew brush up their lessons on xeno-etiquette and dock to meet the envoy. During an official dinner, you discuss the current conflict and the recent contact made between the Rock people and the Crystal realm. The envoy is also very interested in Federation affairs. Afterwards you receive a sealed communique for the Federation government, as well as a symbolic gift of supplies. ** Receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. * You meet the envoy in person and discuss the current state of the galaxy. "There is so little understanding between our ancient children and the Federation. We have revealed ourself to the Rock, because some of them follow an ill-fated path." The figure uncovers its head, showing its crystalline face. "Maybe it is time that we reveal ourself to you as well." ** Receive a Crystal crewmember named Wutz. * During the meeting, the envoy enquires why his "children", the Rockmen, have so little sympathy for the Federation. One of your crewmen has lost relatives during the omega pacification and tries to make a point about the viciousness of the Rock Grand Inquisition. The discussion heats up quickly and you decide to leave before risking a full blown diplomatic incident. Category:Events Category:Rock Controlled Sector Events Category:Rock Homeworlds Events